Sunwish
Sunwish is a moderately sized thick furred ginger tabby she-cat with white markings and green eyes. She has multiple scars. One is across her left cheek, another is on her left shoulder, and she has a split right ear. Sunwish was born as Sunny in twolegplace to a loner named Rowan and a kittypet named Night. Due to her similarities to her father, Night abandoned her. She was taken in by a former BloodClan warrior named Ahi and they formed a group along with two cats named Oscar and Blossom. After a fire burned their home, Sunny and Blossom were captured by a ThunderClan patrol and began to live in the camp under suspicion they were BloodClan spies. Sunny and Blossom were apprenticed and later gained their names Sunwish and Blossomdawn. After a long and destructive leaf-bare, Sunwish learns of a prophecy involving all four clans. ThunderClan believed that Sunwish was the one the prophecy spoke of and many in the other clans did as well. However after being killed in an attack by BloodClan warrior Festus, they discovered she was never apart of the prophecy. From StarClan, Sunwish led Morningstar to finding the actual prophecy cat, Flowerblaze. She granted Flowerblaze her final life in her nine lives ceremony and was later reunited many moons later with her mate, Blossomdawn. __TOC__ History In Changed Fate ''The Fight Begins'' Sunwish was born as Sunny in twolegplace to her mother, Night. She had two other siblings, Charcoal and a sister who died shortly after birth. Due to her striking resemblance to her father Night despised Sunny and when she was merely four moons old she was sent away. Sunny stumbled into BloodClan territory and was attacked by a group of high ranking BloodClan warriors, Konrad, Alma, Aldrich, and Ahi. When Konrad struck Sunny, Ahi stood up for her and defected from BloodClan. Ahi cared for Sunny and they became a small group. Soon enough they were joined by two others, a tom named Oscar and his daughter Blossom. Sunny and Blossom became inseperable. These happy times didn't last long though, as their home was struck by a fire and Sunny and Blossom where seperated from Ahi and Oscar. The two groups believed the other to be dead and ventured off in an attempt to find new homes. Sunny and Blossom unknowingly stumbled into ThunderClan territory and were found by a group of apprentices named Pinepaw, Blackpaw, and Finchpaw. Blackpaw and Finchpaw were friendly to the group however Pinepaw was cautious and hostile towards them. The next day, Pinepaw reported Sunny and Blossom to her mentor Ridgefang, the ThunderClan deputy and the two were captured and taken to ThunderClan camp. Pinepaw and the rest of ThunderClan believed that Sunny and Blossom were BloodClan spies however after an interigation their suspisions werent as strong as before. The two weren't allowd to leave though, as Morningstar wasn't sure if they were truthfull or not. Soon enough Sunny and Blossom become fond of life in ThunderClan and agreed to join the clan as apprentices. However Morningstar wouldn't apprentice them just yet, not until the clan trusted them. One day, a patroll came back late bloody and wounded. Stormrush and Whitefire were fatally wounded but ulitmately survived, however Firestrike, Morningstar's mate was killed. At first Sunny and Blossom were blamed but the clan all agreed that the likely hood of them belonging to BloodClan was slim. Fear swept through the clan as this was the first BloodClan patroll to report back to Scourge as all Clans agreed to kill or capture any BloodClan warriors who step into the territories. In the end, more partrolls are sent out and on one, Maplebriar, Morningstar's daughter is killed and a battle breaks out against BloodClan. In the battle Blackpaw is one of the many killed and in honor of him Morningstar gives Pinepaw and Finchpaw their warrior names Pinesong and Finchflight. After this Sunny and Blossom are apprenticed to Coppershine and Eaglescar. After being apprenticed for a couple months, she realized that she wished to see if her brother was alright. She left for twolegplace and reunited with her brother, Charcoal who informed her of her mother's death. She returned to ThunderClan and was later chosen to attend a gathering where she met a fellow apprentice named Tawnypaw as well as reuniting with Ahi and Oscar who had joined WindClan and were renamed Flowerblaze and Oakflight. Sunpaw and Blossompaw are given their warrior names, Sunwish and Blossomdawn ''Forgotten Sunrise'' Coming soon Burning Hopes Coming Soon Character Sprites Sunwish kit.png|Kit Version Sunwish starclan sprite.png|StarClan Version Trivia Interesting facts *Sunwish was originally going to be named Shiningspirit **Some of her other names were Rowanheart and Flameheart *She was originally going to be either silver or completely ginger and she once had blue eyes *It's a possibility that she is descended from Thunderstar *Sunwish almost became mates with Tawnystar and had kits but this was changed as it was unnecessary and didn't fit the story **Their kits would have been named Wildkit or Rainbowkit *Sunwish originally had a crush on Blackpaw **All of Sunwish's romantic subplots were originally removed but it was later decided Sunwish would be given Blossomdusk as a mate. *If Sunwish was a human, he name would be Chloe Kin Members Father: Rowanfang: Living (As of Thorns of Fire) Mother: Night: Deceased, residence unknown Brother: Charcoal: Living (As of Thorns of Fire) Sister: Unnamed she-cat: Deceased, residence unknown Half-brother Wildfang: Living (As of Thorns of Fire) Half-sister Violetwing: Living (As of Thorns of Fire) Juniperberry: Living (As of Thorns of Fire) Tree Category:StarClan Category:Kittypet Category:Warrior Category:Deceased Category:The Fight Begins Category:She-Cat Category:ThunderClan